


Buckle Down - Deleted Scene

by DrakeAnnDisorderly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deleted Scenes, It felt like a good idea at the time, J2, M/M, No Sex, On Set, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Wincest - Freeform, i don't know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeAnnDisorderly/pseuds/DrakeAnnDisorderly
Summary: Wincest challenge! Write a wincest story or drabble based on your favorite episode! Make it a "deleted scene"! Minimum 200 words.*I don't have a favorite episode but I like this idea and bodyguards know everything.





	Buckle Down - Deleted Scene

Walking around the back of the old warehouse on Lot 14 and into the open back door past filthy equipment, Jenson admired the extra touches the set designers had put in. He slowed on cue as the camera operator swung the large rig around to catch his profile as Jared stepped into the frame.  
  
Jared broke the silence. “Dean, there’s nothing here.”  
  
Jenson let the weight of his favorite firearm prop pull his arm, dropping it to his side as he turned to Jared obviously annoyed with the statement. “Damnit, Sammy. I KNOW I saw something run in here.”  
  
Jared shrugged in submission, “Fine. We’ll keep looking but I think you’re just avoiding the situation, Dean.”  
  
Jenson turned away and then turned back again to face Jared fully with a perplexed look, “Sammy….?” He glanced around, “Did it suddenly just get surface-of-the-sun warm in here?”  
  
Jared chuckled, “No, Dean. That’s just hot flashes in your old…”  
  
At that moment, as scripted, a water heater exploded behind Jenson throwing him full force into Jared. They collided and fell to the ground, a written “unconscious-Dean” now pinning “knocked-out-Sam” to the floor. Soaked head-to-toe in slightly chilled water, the stunt had gone perfectly and they lay waiting for the director to yell cut.  
  
After what seemed like forever, which in reality was only about 45 seconds as the cameras moved about the heaped pile, collecting frames for the teaser and tie-in of the next episode, Jenson started to let his frame go limp across Jared’s, increasing his weight as a dead man.  
  
His face scrunched conveniently into Jared’s neck and buried under a mop of moose locks, he was able to whisper without breaking the hold scene. Jensen smiled into it, “I know how much you like bottoming.”  
  
Jared fought not to respond and just took the added weight. He wasn’t going to break and ruin the shot, having to wash all the wet floor grim out of his hair, dry and re-shoot. Again.  
  
Jensen began to lick tiny star patterns with the tip of his tongue just below Jared’s ear and a small, almost inaudible whimper came through his sinus cavity.  
  
Jensen continued his taunting. “Come on, Sssssammy,” and he clenched his ass, driving his growing erection into Jared’s thigh. “This is what the fans really want, Sssssammy” He did it again.  
  
No response. A broad smile spread across his face. It was time to make a scene of his own and he started pushing harder into Jared’s prone body.  
  
Jared’s eyes shot open. Quietly, as the director and most of the crew had their backs turned looking over a feed-replay, “WHAT are you doing?”  
  
Jensen raised his head to look at the panic building on Jared’s face and it made him smile even more. He playfully, but with clear intent, ground into Jared a few more times.  
  
Jared pleaded softly, ”Stop moving. Oh my Chuck, STOP MOVING.” It was louder than he had intended and a few of the crew turned to look. Jared could do nothing but stare at him, waiting for some sort of cue to get them out of this. Jensen winked at Jared who became more confused.  
  
Jensen pretended to struggle, grinding against Jared a few more times, unable to separate. Looking up at the advancing stagehands, “You’re all going to have to stop right there and walk away.”  
  
Jared began to ask but was cut off, “What are you…”  
  
Jensen chuckled, trying to talk with his hands but failing and collapsing on Jared’s chest again. “Our belt buckles got hooked together when I used Jar-Pad as a Landing-Pad and he’d like a lot of privacy right now because getting them apart is not going to be pretty.”  
  
The director’s voice came over the back of the field, “We’ll pick this up after lunch. You two get cleaned up to do this again. Call back is…” he glanced down at his watch, “we’re ahead of schedule so… 3 hours.”  
  
The bodies turned and left as Jensen half-pretended to struggle with Jared’s belt. Cliff rolled his eyes, half shook his head, and followed everyone else out to the food hall.  
  
Jared relaxed a little, “I can’t believe you just did that.”  
  
Jensen captured his lips and groaned into them melting Jared’s remaining tension.  
  
Jensen pulled back for a moment and Jared tried to follow but Jensen’s fingers were laced through his hair and forced his head back to the concrete.  
  
Jared looked for answers but Jensen’s face had changed; hardened to a chiseled edge and there was a fire behind his eyes.  
  
”Say my name.”  
  
”Jensen.” Jared laughed and tried to raise his head but Jensen forced it back down, his fingers still locked on either side.  
  
”Say my name.” His intensity grew and his voice was bouncing off the various metal prop frames and walls surrounding them.  
  
”Mr. Ackles?” There was something almost familiar about this but he couldn’t make the connection.  
  
Unblinking, Jensen growled, “Say my NAME!”  
  
Jared’s face changed when it struck him. His features softened and a schooled innocence lit his face. It was a look reserved for on-camera and a grin began to curl his lips. “Yes, Dean.”  
  
Jensen pressed his head to Jared’s, gently released his grip, and closed his eyes, “That’s muh baby boy… we have 2 hours… your trailer or mine?”

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving kudos and comments is like feeding goldfish - without them, we just die off.


End file.
